Achievement Unlocked
by codexfawkes
Summary: "Well, they tell you never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is on occasion hilarious." Fawkes quoted with a smirk. "Mal, bad in the Latin." Codex returned smiling at him over the prone body of her ex-boyfriend. "As bad as you want me baby, and you know you want me." Fawkes replied his voice deepening in the way that made her shiver as he offered her his arm.


Achievement Unlocked

By CodexFawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am but a humble worshipper at the geek altar of Day goodness. Also any quotes are not mine but belong to the amazing Joss Whedon and others as noted.

AN Timeline: This takes place after Season Five and exists in my The Night Before verse. Also to anyone who's read the Fawkes comic and is thinking 'His real name isn't Henry Jones.' I started writing these stories (of what will be a trilogy) before the comic came out.

Fawkes sat on his favorite bench in the park, arms stretched out along the back, head tipped up toward the midafternoon sun. He knew exactly how odd a picture he made to the "norms" as he sat there. From the t-shirt that read "Red shirt, Dead shirt" to the utilikilt above steel toe Doc Martins, Fawkes knew damned well he didn't look like a typical guy. Not that he gave a fuck, hell he reveled in it. Today though was about relaxing after six solid hours raiding with his guild.

Despite his initial annoyance at being rejected by Codex, again, and having to build a new guild from the ground up when the Axis fell apart; Fawkes found he enjoyed his new guild, Pythagorean Theorem. True, they weren't as hard core as the Axis of Anarchy had been, but the trade off was guild mates he could actually stand to talk to out of game. One thing he realized through his interactions with the Knights of Good was that the Axis members weren't his friends. Minions, abso-fuckin-lutely; friends? Not so much. Hell it had been Codex, not a member of his former guild, who'd realized he never made it out of the burning Cheesy Beards. Venom had laughingly told him how Codex had tried to run back into the burning building to find him, only to be stopped by firefighters who at her direction found him unconscious at the bottom of the stairs minutes away from death by smoke inhalation. Not to mention the fire itself. She'd saved his life yet still rejected him at the con.

Fawkes opened his eyes growling at himself in annoyance. All this time and he still couldn't shake her from his thoughts. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was an unapologetic epicurean, he didn't do relationships and he sure as fuck didn't sit around brooding over rejection. Shoving himself to his feet Fawkes headed toward the parking lot. Enough of this emo shit, time to go kill some orcs. As he walked across a field lined by trees Fawkes heard a familiar voice. "I mean it, leave me _alone_!" the voice yelled. Fawkes stopped with a frown as Codex appeared from behind a large old oak tree. A tall lanky guy with messy dark hair and a furious expression was hot on her heels. Fawkes' jaw clenched in anger as he saw the tool grab Codex's arm and swing her around to face him. "This is _your_ fault, you need to fix it!" the guy demanded loudly. "_My fault_? You're the one who couldn't come up with an original idea to save your life. It's not _my_ fault you committed **plagiarism**. Now let me go!" she demanded trying to yank her arm out of his grip. The guy growled something Fawkes couldn't hear and began dragging Codex back in the direction they'd come from.

Cyd dug her heels into the ground and tried to pry Trevor's fingers off her arm. 'See this, right here is why I don't go outside.' She thought to herself. Trevor snarled at her again and tightened his grip. "Ow, let go you're really hurting me." Cyd cried out as his fingers bit deeper into her flesh. "Hey asshat." A voice said causing Cyd to look up just in time to watch Fawkes drive his fist into Trevor's face. Trevor apparently had a glass jaw because the single punch dropped him like a brick. "Well, they tell you never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is on occasion hilarious." Fawkes quoted with a smirk. "Mal, bad in the Latin." Codex returned smiling at him over the prone body of her ex-boyfriend. "As bad as you want me baby, and you _know_ you want me." Fawkes replied his voice deepening in the way that made her shiver as he offered her his arm.

Codex shook her head at the unreality of it all as she took his arm and let him lead her away. "Thanks for the rescue." She said shyly. "Gratitude is not only the greatest of all virtues, but the parent of all others-Cicero." Fawkes replied in his quoting tone. "Gratitude is one of the least articulate of the emotions, especially when it is deep-Felix Frankfurter." Codex responded not looking at him, her cheeks flushed. Fawkes grinned and stepped a little closer to her as they walked toward his car. "So what the hell was that?" he asked. "That was my toolbag ex blaming me for his problems." Codex replied. "What's he blaming you for?" Fawkes pushed curious. Codex sighed and stopped walking, gently removing her arm from his so she could turn and face him. Whatever she was going to say was lost as a sudden look of horror came over her face. "Fawkes!" Codex yelled throwing herself forward, arms outstretched knocking him back several paces.

Fawkes regained his balance just in time to see her ex in mid swing, his large fist moving directly at the spot Fawkes had just been standing in, the spot Cyd herself was now occupying. Time seemed to slow down as Fawkes helplessly watched the other mans fist collide with Cyd's face, her head snap to the side and her legs give out as she crumpled to the ground. Blood roared in his ears as Fawkes dropped to his knees by her side, dimly aware of her ex cursing and running away. "Codex? Come on Cyd answer me." Fawkes cajoled, gently turning her face to see the damage done. He sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of her. The entire left side of her face was already forming a mottled bruise and on her cheek, at the point of impact the skin was split and bleeding profusely. "Fuck, oh fuck Cyd. Why did you do that?" he demanded fumbling for his phone.

In minutes an ambulance had arrived and they were loading Codex onto a stretcher. Once she was secure the EMT's carried her to the ambulance with Fawkes following close behind. He watched them load her onto the ambulance then moved forward to climb into the back when one of the EMT's stepped in front of him. "Sorry, family only." He said. "Get the fuck out of my way." Fawkes snarled pushing the man to the side and climbing into the ambulance. The EMT stared at him a long moment as he sat across from the still unconscious Codex and took her hand gently in his before the EMT closed the door leaving them alone.

Later at the hospital, after the police had taken his admittedly useless statement, Fawkes tried to figure out what the fuck he was doing. He'd been waiting for hours, harassing nurses for updates and when they started droning on about HIPPA laws told them Cyd was his fiancée. Something that thankfully shut them up and got him some damned cooperation. Where was this need to stay close, this instinct to claim Codex as his own coming from? The only answer Fawkes could come up with was that it came from the same part of him that had wanted to see her again after their night together. That had him pretending to date her, to try and actually date her, to stalk her at the convention, to let frakin Zaboo (whom she rejected way worse than she did Fawkes himself) help try to get her back, to buy that damned painting under another name(he still had his pride damn it), to ask to join her guild and even help her break into the VIP area at the convention. Fawkes simply had to face the grim fact that he wanted Cyd Sherman for his own and she so didn't want him.

"Mr. Jones?" a pleasant voice asked breaking him out of his thoughts. Fawkes' head snapped up to see a nurse looking down at him. "What happened? Is she awake?" he asked standing. "Ms. Sherman is still unconscious but we do have the results of her CT scan. If you'll follow me the doctor will go over everything with you." The nurse explained. Fawkes nodded and followed the nurse into the treatment area. Fawkes stood woodenly by the bed Cyd was laying in. Her pale face was covered in bruises, her cheek swollen and the cut was closed by tiny stitches under two butterfly bandages. Fawkes had to keep a tight rein on his instinct to crush her to his chest and protect her.

The curtain rattled and Fawkes looked up to see a doctor at the end of the bed. "Mr. Jones?" the doctor asked. "Yes, is she going to be okay? Why is she still unconscious?" Fawkes demanded tightly. "Relax Mr. Jones, Ms. Sherman's injuries are minor. Her cheek was stitched by a plastic surgeon, it shouldn't scar. We did a CT scan and there are no fractures in her cheek bone, which is very good. My main concern at this point is that she hasn't, as you said, regained consciousness. While this is not uncommon after a sudden trauma, your fiancée has the added burden of a mild concussion. The concussion and lack of responsiveness could indicate a neurological issue we're just not seeing. So I'm admitting her and ordering an MRI. She'll have the scan then we'll get her settled in a room. After that the neurologist will be by to speak with you." The doctor told him.

Hours later, after Codex had her MRI and was brought to a private room in the neurology ward Fawkes sat in an uncomfortable chair by her bed half heartedly listening to an old Law & Order rerun while he stared at her battered face. "Hang the rules madam, our guild member is injured. It is our duty to see to her safety and comfort." a loud and annoyingly familiar voice rang out from the hall. "Sir, as I stated only family members are being allowed to see Ms. Sherman. If you will all take a seat in waiting area I will speak to Mr. Jones about possibly letting one of you in to see her." The nurse said firmly. "Who the hell is Mr. Jones?" Tink's voice demanded. "Mr. Jones, your friends fiancé." The nurse said slowly as if addressing particularly dense toddlers. Fawkes chuckled at the idea that she basically was. "Oh my god! When did Codex get engaged? I didn't even know she was seeing anyone." The ditzy blonde squealed. "She isn't." the cheesy beards kid snapped. Great, her whole fucking guild was out there stirring shit up. Fawkes squeezed her hand gently then stood. "It's for your own good." He told her before slipping into his Axis persona as easily as slipping into an old coat. "Time to squash this shit." He said heading for the door.

"You!" Tink exclaimed in an accusatory tone as Fawkes walked out of Codex's room. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked the nurse ignoring the guildies. "I am so sorry Mr. Jones." The nurse apologized. "Derr, his name is Fawkes not Mr. Jones." Zaboo said rolling his eyes. "That's only in the game you dissociative troll, welcome to real life." Fawkes mocked with a sneer. "These are her online friends, I bet they don't even know her real first name." Fawkes told the nurse with a subtle roll of his eyes. "P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." Clara quoted with an airy giggle. "Nemo'd" Zaboo commented enthusiastically. "And thank you for proving my point." Fawkes said smugly. "Alright that is more than enough, if you don't leave this instant I'm calling security." The nurse threatened herding the guildies toward the elevator. "You won't get away with this. I don't know what you're playing at, but I will get you away from her." Tink swore before turning on her heel and marching away. Fawkes merely shot the still complaining Knights of Good his most condescending smile and walked back into Cyd's room.

Some time in the middle of the night Fawkes startled awake in the semi dark hospital room. The light from the muted television revealed he was still sitting in the visitors chair by Codex's bed, but had slumped forward so his head and shoulders were on the mattress. Fawkes slowly sat up straight, the muscles in his back protesting as he tried to figure out what woke him. "Fawkes." Cyd sighed softly. Fawkes quickly sat on the edge of his bed facing her, his left hand holding hers as he reached out with his right to caress her uninjured cheek. "Cyd…Cyd open your eyes kitten." He encouraged. Her eyelids fluttered and then he was looking into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. "Fawkes," she breathed happily a sleepy smile on her face. "Why? Why'd you do it?" Fawkes asked needing to know. Codex's free hand slowly came up to caress his face. "Was going to hurt you, couldn't…couldn't let …let him hurt you." Cyd answered slowly, her arm dropping as her eyelids fluttered shut again. Fawkes stared down at her once again sleeping face an odd mix of frustration, concern and hope swirling through him. After a long moment he made a decision and gently shifted her over on the bed before standing. Pressing the controls Fawkes made the bed flatten before toeing off his boots and slipping into bed beside her. Laying on his side Fawkes gathered Cyd in his arms and buried his face in her hair letting out a slow breath. Sleep soon reclaimed him as his breathing evened out and Cyd snuggled deeper into his arms.

Codex slowly came to consciousness, her awareness returning by degrees. Firstly she was most definitely not in her own bed. Secondly it was really bright and lastly her face was throbbing and her head felt like someone used it for target practice. The image of Trevor swinging at her flashed across her mind and she supposed he had. Cyd slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the bright sunshine pouring through the window and saw a sweet faced nurse looking down at her. "Well, look who's awake. Is that sunlight bothering you?" she asked as Cyd shaded her eyes. Without waiting for an answer the nurse bustled over to the large window and partially closed the blinds allowing Cyd to drop her hand. "Let's get you checked out before your breakfast gets here. I'm Nancy, can you tell me your name?" she asked. "Cyd Sherman, and no it's not short for anything." Codex replied looking around for any evidence Fawkes had been there.

She figured it was too much to ask that he hang around a hospital and watch her be unconscious. 'At least he called for help.' She thought trying to ignore the pang of disappointment that he wasn't there. "Don't you worry sweetie he'll be back soon. He just went down to the cafeteria and I practically had to force him to go that far. That fiancé of yours sure is devoted, looks darn good in that kilt too." Nancy assured her with a conspiratorial chuckle. Codex blinked in shock and confusion. Before she could ask the nurse what she was talking about, the door swung open revealing Fawkes. He was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the day before, clearly indicating he'd stayed by her side all night and was balancing two styrofoam containers and a couple bottles of orange juice. "See, I told you he'd be right back." Nancy said beaming at Fawkes. "How long was I asleep?" Cyd asked feeling as if she'd woken in an alternate dimension. "About seventeen hours." Fawkes replied after a moments hesitation. Squaring his shoulders he walked the rest of the way into the room, around the bed and began arranging the breakfast he'd brought them on the tray table.

While he fussed with the opening utensils and such, Nancy took her vitals and asked a short series of mental acuity questions before leaving them alone. "I wasn't sure if you'd be awake, or hungry if you were but I brought back scrambled eggs with sausage and some pancakes. Oh I got oj too." He told her awkwardly. "You're here, I…you stayed all night?" Codex asked unable to keep the surprise out of her tone. "Nice to know your opinion of me is still so low, despite coming to your rescue twice now. The first time having worked out so well it got you a shiny new job. You're welcome by the way." Fawkes said frostily. "Damn it Fawkes, I didn't mean it like that. I just…look if you had asked me yesterday who in my life would sit by a hospital bed all night just to make sure I was okay the list would have had one name on it, written hesitantly in pencil and with a question mark or five. People don't do things like that for me. General consensus is I'm just not worth it." Cyd admitted dropping her eyes to the scratchy hospital blanket.

Fawkes stared at her waiting for the need to mock how pathetic that was to drown out the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her. When it didn't happen he sat down with a soft sigh of annoyance and pulled the tray table closer. "Eggs or pancakes?" he asked. Codex looked up at him in surprise, she'd thought he was going to leave her sitting there. "Pancakes please." She replied content to let the subject drop. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes while Codex worked up the courage to ask another question. 'Because the first one worked out so well.' She thought wryly. "How come the nurse thinks you're my fiancé?" Cyd asked finally. "They wouldn't tell me anything or let me see you unless I was family, so I improvised. Made sense at the time." Fawkes explained not quite meeting her gaze, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Cyd shifted closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Henry." She said softly causing him to look at her in surprise. "Thank you, for everything." Cyd told him sincerely. Fawkes nodded, not sure what to say.

Cyd had just settled down against the pillows again when the door opened revealing a man in a rumpled suit with a badge hanging around his neck. "Detective Mason." Fawkes greeted the officer he'd spoken to the day before. "Cyd honey, this is the detective assigned to your case." He told her with a pointed smile. "My case? I…I hadn't even thought about the police." Codex replied startled. "Miss Sherman you were assaulted, we take that seriously. Unfortunately your fiancé here wasn't able to be much help beyond a vague description and the knowledge that the man who hit you is an ex boyfriend of yours. He couldn't give a name." the detective explained directing a frown toward Fawkes. "Well no, he didn't want to hear about my former boyfriends, said the past didn't matter." Cyd replied unconsciously repeating what Fawkes had told the man the day before. "Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Detective Mason asked after a long moment.

"I got a text from my ex boyfriend Trevor Sloane telling me he found a necklace my father had given me in a box and wanted to return it. He asked me to meet him at the park so I did. When I got there he told me that he'd tried to write some songs for his new band similar to the really popular ones I'd written for the band he was in while we were together. Except he found out it wasn't as easy as it sounds. Since he wasn't able to do it, Trevor convinced himself I'd stolen the tunes from another band and simply modified the lyrics. Which isn't true by the way. So that's what he did, and he got caught. Now the band is suing him from copy right infringement and damages. Trevor said that because he was only doing what he thought I did it was my fault he was getting sued and that I needed to stop the lawsuit by claiming responsibility. I refused and tried to walk away from him, so he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me to his car so I could meet with his lawyer and give the statement he wanted me to. Then Henry was there and punched him, knocking Trevor to the ground causing him to let go of me. We walked away but he came after us. I was about to explain everything and turned to face Henry when I saw Trevor about to hit him from behind. I pushed him out of the way on instinct and Trevor hit me instead." Cyd told him.

"And you had no idea that your own fiancé was in the same park at the same time?" the officer asked in a disbelieving tone. "No I didn't. I got Trevor's text while I was at work and headed to the park directly from there. I thought Henry was at home." Cyd answered. "You didn't call him, text him or contact him in any fashion to let him know you were meeting an old boyfriend?" Mason persisted. "No." Cyd told him. Mason made a few more notes and then left. "Isn't he pleasant?" Fawkes snarked as he started eating again. "Oh yeah, you should invite him to the next lan party." Cyd agreed with a snicker. Outside the door Detective Mason listened to them snicker like children and shook his head with ghost of a smile before walking away. Seemed they really were a couple, he owed his partner ten bucks.

As soon as they finished eating the neurologist came in and examined Cyd again, once more asking her a bunch of questions to test her mental state. Satisfied that she was on the mend he ordered another CT and said if it came back clear she could go home that afternoon but that he wanted her to take a few days off from work. Cyd convinced Fawkes to head home, which he agreed to on the terms that it would only be to shower and change and that she let him pick her up and drive her home. Agreeing readily Cyd settled in to wait for her scan. By four that afternoon she was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. When he pulled up in front of her building Codex was spared an awkward moment by him taking charge and announcing he was going to help her get settled. Codex felt like she was moving through a dream. He was being so great and she didn't know how to reconcile that with his previous d-bag behavior. All she really knew was that she didn't want him to leave. To make that transition from funny, snarky Henry to toolbag Fawkes.

Fawkes sat next to the now pajama clad Codex on the couch, unsure of what to do next. He'd called for help, stayed by her side all night, brought her home and tucked her into the couch with a blanket. Really Fawkes had gone above and beyond the call of duty for an ex-fake boyfriend. So what he was doing hanging around he wasn't sure. Codex looked over at him, nibbling on her lower lip and took a deep breath. "Fawkes, you've been really great and everything but if you need or you know want to go, I'll be okay." She told him haltingly. "Are you asking me to leave?" he asked stiffly wondering if she was kicking him out. "No! I mean, I'm not kicking you out or anything. I just meant that if _you_ wanted to go, it was okay." Codex assured him flushing. Fawkes grinned at her and smoothed her hair off her face. Now that he knew she wanted him around his cockiness was back in full force. "Relax kitten, I'm not going anywhere. Now what do you want to watch?" He asked standing and heading for her dvd collection. "Firefly?." Codex suggested sitting back against the cushions. "Any specific episode?" Fawkes asked with a grin. "As long as I get to see Jayne's Town at some point I'm good with anything." She replied. Fawkes looked over her dvd's trying to spot the right box. "It's on the second shelf, right hand side between Shaun of the Dead and Serenity." She told him. 'God she really is perfect for me.' Fawkes thought as he grabbed the box off the shelf.

Hours later sitting in the darkened living room, Thai food cartons spread across the coffee table with a sleeping Cyd cuddled into his side Fawkes surprisingly content. After gently shifting her away Fawkes stood turning off the TV and stretching before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. Once Cyd was sleeping soundly in her bed Fawkes cleaned up the leftovers and loaded the dishwasher. Writing a quick note he left it on the bedside table with her pills and a glass of water before letting himself out.

Codex woke the next morning reaching for Fawkes, only to find the space beside her empty. "Maybe he's on the couch." She whispered to herself getting out of bed and hurrying out into the living room. Seeing the room empty and tidied Cyd was disappointed to realize he had in fact left, more disappointed than she ever thought she'd be. "Of course he left idiot, you fell asleep again and he's got a life. Why would he want to sit here and watch you sleep some more." Codex berated herself as she returned to the bedroom. Cyd tugged off her pj's and slipped into her robe before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. It wasn't until she was dressed and sat back down on the bed to take her pills that Cyd noticed the folded up piece of paper. Quickly swallowing her pain killers Codex snatched up the note and opened it. '_Cyd- Hope you slept alright. If you're up to it how about dinner at my place? Text if you can't make it, otherwise I'll see you at 6PM. Henry 1845 Verdant Meadow 4__th__ floor._' She read. "Maybe it _will_ be different this time." Codex said smiling at the note.

That afternoon Cyd was sitting on the sofa folding laundry and trying to decide what to wear to dinner when Tink walked in. "Alright where is he?" Tink demanded glaring around the room. "Where's who?" Codex asked looking around baffled. "Holy crap Codex, you look like shit." Tink exclaimed focusing on her friends injured face. "It's really that bad?" Codex worried gingerly running a hand over her injured cheek. "It's certainly not good." Tink replied flopping down onto the chair across from Codex. "So where is he?" Tink asked again. "Where's _who_?" Codex repeated frustration leaking into her tone. "_Fawkes_, the total _d-bag_ that got us kicked out of the hospital so he could worm his way into your pants again." Tink retorted angrily.

"He _what_?" Codex asked shock flooding her. "Yeah, that tool got us _kicked out_. Clara heard about the attack on the news and recognized you from the video someone got on their phone. Vork was all like we must stand by our healer. So we all piled into his creepy ass van and headed off to the hospital. We were at the nurses station trying to get an update on you when Fawkes comes out of your room and starts acting like he owns the place. He totally _lied_, telling them he's your _fiancé_ and that we were just online friends who'd never even met you before. I don't know what he's playing at but you so can't trust him." Tink ranted.

Fawkes stood in his kitchen inventing busy work for himself trying not to notice that it was ten after six and Cyd hadn't showed or said she wasn't coming. Taking the soon to be burnt garlic knots from the oven, he was relieved to hear his buzzer go off. Jogging across the apartment he swiftly pressed the button. "Cyd?" he asked. "Hi, um so can I come up?" her voice replied. "Yeah, of course." He said pressing the entrance button. "See you in a minute then." Codex's voice said. Fawkes opened the door and moved back into the kitchen opening a bottle of wine as he heard the elevator ding, followed by soft footsteps. "Hey," Codex greeted. Fawkes looked up to see her hovering uncertainly in the doorway. "Hey, come on in." he invited walking toward her. Codex stepped into the apartment shutting the door behind her before turning to take it all in.

Fawkes place was huge and fit his personality very well. It was a two story loft, all brick, metal, dark woods and huge windows. Despite the lower level being one big open space, it still managed to have a coziness to that was surprising in such an industrial setting. Fawkes watched her linger timidly in the entry way as she looked around his space. Shoving down the mountain of tension building in him Fawkes walked closer to her only to have Cyd freeze like a deer in headlights when he slid her purse off her shoulder. "Something wrong?" he asked hanging the accessory on the large mirror backed, benched seat coat rack. "What happened between you and my guild when I was unconscious?" Codex blurted out.

Fawkes sighed and walked back to where the wine bottle and two glasses stood on the kitchen island. "Wine?" he offered looking back at her. "Answer the question Fawkes." Codex persisted. "_And_ we're back to Fawkes." He observed frowning. "Tink told me her side of what happened, I'd like to hear yours please." Cyd told him evenly joining him by the island. "They were outside your room, trying to get the nurse to let them in to see you. Talking loud enough for me to hear every word by the way, something that was clearly aggravating the nurse. She told them family only and if they waited quietly in the waiting room she'd talk to your fiancé about letting them in to see you. Tink and the others started making noise about you not having a fiancé. _Look_ I was worried they'd blow my cover and I'd have to leave you there alone. So _yeah_, I added some anarchy to the scene they were _already_ making. I'm not going to apologize for taking care of you the best way I knew how." Fawkes told her defensively. "Why take care of me at all?" Cyd asked baffled by his behavior. Fawkes stared at her in disbelief. "You really have no clue what you do to me, do you?" he asked. Fawkes stepped closer to her, their bodies lightly brushing each other. "You want to know why?" he asked softly. "Fawkes…" she began. "My name is Henry." He admonished gently taking her face in his hands mindful of her injured cheek. Fawkes brushed his lips across hers in a fleeting kiss that made her breath hitch. "Getting clearer?" he asked before sliding his hands into her hair and kissing her properly. Codex melted against his chest, mouth opening for him her arms curling up and under his to clutch at his shoulders leaning up and into him.

Fawkes broke the kiss, pulling back enough to smirk down at her. "Any more questions?" he asked. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that? My legs are shaking." Codex replied without thinking. "Trembling for more huh?" he asked his voice deepening smugly as he ran his hands down her back. Cyd blushed as she smiled up at him. "So are we good?" Fawkes asked. "Henry, if we're going to do this you're going to have to _attempt_ to get along with my guild. They're my friends in real life too and I care about them. Just like they're going to have to put all that Axis rivalry crap aside and give you a chance." Cyd told him seriously. "I can do that. Just don't expect hearts and flowers or anything. I have a selfish streak, I like my privacy and make no apologies for embracing chaos." Fawkes warned. "I majorly overthink things and am prone to severe self doubt. I also think Valentines day is idiotic and would rather raid a dungeon than set foot in a mall. We like each other that's all that matters. Oh, and if you cheat on me I'm going to tie you down and leave you alone with Tink and Jeanette." Codex told him. "Dinner?" he asked with a grin. "Absolutely." Codex replied smiling up at him.

The next morning Cyd sat on Fawkes couch using his laptop to log into the game. Fawkes was making coffee and looked over taking in her sleep messy hair, his Zombie Repellant t-shirt large on her petite frame and the bottom of his favorite plaid boxers just visible under the laptop with thick woolen socks he'd bought in Ireland on her little feet. Fawkes smiled to himself, she was too damned cute wearing his clothes. "Sorry, I'm late guys." Cyd apologized through his built in misc. "You're twenty minutes late Codex, you've thrown off our whole schedule." Vork's voice chastised.

"Sorry, I got…distracted." She said shyly smiling over at Fawkes who smirked right back. "I tried calling you bestie but you didn't pick up your land line and your cell went right to voicemail." Zaboo told her. "Oh, I must have forgotten to take my phone off silent and I'm not actually at my place." Codex replied flushing. "You're not home? You're always home. If you're not at your apartment where the hell are you?" Tink asked. "I'm at Fawkes." Cyd said steadily. A jumble of voices erupted from the computers speakers as the other Knights of Good loudly protested her continued association with Fawkes. Codex whistled loudly cutting through the noise bringing abrupt silence. "I get that you guys don't like him and you don't trust him either. But as my friends and guild mates I'm asking you to give him a chance to prove he's not going to cause trouble. Now are we going to run this dungeon or not? Because I have a barely dressed anarchist I'd be perfectly happy to take back to bed." Codex told them firmly.

"Back to bed?" Zaboo echoed faintly. "Ugh, I really don't want to hear it." Tink complained disgusted. "I could stand to hear a bit more." Bladezz encouraged. "Yeah, I bet he's just wild in bed." Clara commented excitedly. "Codex isn't exactly a passive player herself." Fawkes said sitting on the other end of the couch with a wink. "Whoa, he's right there listening to everything we say?" Tink objected. "Codex this is intolerable. Our chat channel is for guild members only. If you persist in gaming at that persons home I insist you obtain a headset that will prevent him from hearing the anyone but you." Vork told her. Fawkes rolled his eyes and offered Cyd his coffee cup. "Yes Vork, I'll buy one tomorrow. Now are we raiding or not?" she replied before taking a drink and handing it back to him. "I'm not doing anything with _him_ listening." Tink declared. "I want to hear all the dirty details about Codex's _wild side_." Bladezz chimed in. "Yeah Codex is he big? Tell us everything." Clara encouraged. "Clara!" Cyd exclaimed horrified. "That means he's little." Tink commented cattily.

"Nothing about Fawkes is little." Codex defended hotly. "Okay, I really don't want to hear this." Zaboo complained sounding ill. "I knew it, no guy could wear a kilt that proudly if he didn't have something to show." Clara cackled delightedly. "Let's not leave Codex out of this equation, she's a bendy little thing. Put her ankle on my shoulder and never missed a beat." Fawkes drawled leering at the flushing Codex. "Damn, I knew I shoulda tried harder." Bladezz breathed enviously. "Okay, I think that's enough humiliation for one day. I'm signing off." Codex announced seconds before logging out. As soon as she put the laptop on the coffee table next to Fawkes mug he was leaning over her, pushing Cyd back into the sofa cushions. "I've been wanting to take this shirt off you since you put it on." He practically growled running his hands under the tee. "Why don't we take this back to that nice big bed of yours and you can take everything off me." Cyd suggested with a grin. "Now see, compromise." Fawkes agreed kissing her.

A few days later Cyd was walking to her apartment, digging her keys out of her bag so she almost didn't see the man in a suit waiting by the bottom of the stairs. "Excuse me, are you Cyd Sherman?" the man asked. "Yes, who are you?" she asked warily. "My name is Norman Randalf, I'm representing Mr. Trevor Winslow in his upcoming assault trial." He told her. "Look, if Trevor thinks I'm going to lie and say someone else hit me he's delusional." Codex said crossing her arms over her chest. "Mr. Winslow has asked me to speak with you about dropping the charges against him." Randalf said with a sigh. "Is he on crack? Forget it." Cyd refused moving up the steps. Half way up she stopped and looked back at the lawyer. "Hey wait a second." She called trotting back down the steps. "I'll make you a deal, if Trevor signs a legal contract that a lawyer of my choosing draws up, stating that I no longer owe him payments on his $100,000 cello I'll drop the charges. I'll no longer owe him a penny, he gives up all right to sue me in the future for recompense and he pays back the $10,000 I've paid him to date and he walks. If he refuses any one of those stipulations Trevor can rot in prison." Codex told him.

Two weeks later Codex, Fawkes and Melinda Warren the lawyer he recommended sat across a conference table from Trevor and Randalf. "Mr. Winslow this contract states that in return for my client Cyd Sherman dropping any and all assault charges resulting from your very public attack you will release her from all liability for the value of the cello that she was previously ordered to repay you for. In addition you forgo all rights to sue her in the future for any monetary amount from the loss of said cello. You also agree to repay her the $10,000 that she has paid you to date. Your lawyer has had a chance to read this contract and I have the paperwork for Ms. Sherman to sign dropping the charges against you. All we need now is your signature." Melinda said offering Trevor a pen.

"I gotta say Cyd, I'm surprised you could come up with something so mercenary. What happened to you?" Trevor asked as he signed the contract and shoved it back across the table. "As it turns out, I've got a bit of the anarchist in me." Cyd replied smirking at him. "And she'll have a bit more once we're done here." Fawkes quipped unable to help himself. Codex rolled her eyes as she signed her part of the paperwork, unable to completely keep the smile off her face. "Now that everything is signed all that remains is the check for my client." Melinda said. "Here you are, one cashiers check for the full amount of ten thousand dollars." Randalf said handing Melinda the check. "Perfect, I'll file these in the morning and fax copies to your office by tomorrow afternoon." Melinda replied standing. Randalf nodded as he and Trevor stood. Trevor glared at Cyd for a long moment before following his lawyer out of the room.

"That was fun, got any other exes we can mess with?" Fawkes asked standing. "Sorry, that's the only relationship I've had that's ended in court proceedings." Codex replied dryly. "Cyd, it's been a pleasure. Henry, nice to see you again." Melinda said handing her the check and shaking their hands. "Thank you again." Codex replied tucking the check into her purse. They said goodbye and Henry lead her to the elevators. "So where to money bags?" he asked pressing the down button. "How about lunch and then we can go start planning a trip to Dragon Con." Codex suggested. "That's about a year away, think you'll be able to stand me that long?" he asked pulling her close. "I think I can't wait to get you in that Men in Kilts with a leaf blower room." Codex answered wrapping her arms around him. "I've created a monster." Fawkes teased leaning down to kiss her. "Rawr." Was her only response.


End file.
